Single crystal silicon, which is the starting material for most processes for the fabrication of semiconductor electronic components, is commonly prepared with the so-called Czochralski (Cz) process wherein a single seed crystal is immersed into molten silicon and then grown by slow extraction. Molten silicon is contaminated with various impurities, among which is mainly oxygen, during the time it is contained in a quartz crucible. At the temperature of the silicon molten mass, oxygen comes into the crystal lattice until it reaches a concentration determined by the solubility of oxygen in silicon at the temperature of the molten mass and by the actual segregation coefficient of oxygen in the solidified silicon. Such concentrations are greater than the solubility of oxygen in solid silicon at temperatures typical for the processes used to fabricate electronic devices. As the crystal grows from the molten mass and cools, therefore, the solubility of oxygen in it decreases rapidly, whereby in the wafers sliced from the crystal, oxygen is present in supersaturated concentrations.
Thermal treatment cycles typically employed in the fabrication of electronic devices can cause the precipitation of oxygen in silicon wafers which are supersaturated in oxygen. Depending upon their location in the wafer, the precipitates can be harmful or beneficial. Oxygen precipitates located in the active device region of the wafer can impair the operation of the device. Oxygen precipitates located in the bulk of the wafer, however, are capable of trapping undesired metal impurities that may come into contact with the wafer. The use of oxygen precipitates located in the bulk of the wafer to trap metals is commonly referred to as internal or intrinsic gettering (“IG”).
Oxygen precipitation behavior in CZ silicon material is strongly influenced by intrinsic point defect concentrations. For example in lightly doped material, generally strong precipitation is observed in vacancy type material whereas in interstitially type material, no precipitation occurs.